A fact of life in today's business and personal activities is the pervasive presence of computers. Unfortunately, as a user customizes a computer to optimize his productivity, he also makes it more difficult to use another computer, one which may be optimized for the preferences of a different user. In a similar vein, he also makes it more difficult for anyone else to use his computer. Microsoft Windows software allows multiple users to each customize the appearance of the desktop graphical interface and software applications, based on their individual log-in identification, and on customizing files stored on each computer. However, although this customizing information also may be stored on a central server computer as part of a networked system, only computers that are physically connected to the central server computer can access this customizing information. In general, the customizing information is transmitted as part of the log-on sequence, and therefore cannot be applied through a dial-in connection.